Lachiel
by Kiayla
Summary: Lachiel is a young girl who strives for adventure, hating the sameness of everyday life. She doesn't exactly like the simple life, but when things get complicated, she is perfectly prepared to go back to her simple living from before.
1. The Creation

A/N: Ok, please be kind, this is my first Lord of the Rings story. Flames will be used to toast marshmallows.  
  
A/N 2: I haven't read anything but The Hobbit, so if my story doesn't sound much like the books, please don't burn me. I'll use them to start safe, relatively well-made campfires for Lachiel or the Men. Or to fry Sauron at the end of my story if I decide he deserves to die.  
  
A/N 3: Ok (wow, I seem to like that word...), I'm going to start with... well, it'll make sense as the story goes on. But don't forget this prologue, or this probably won't make sense later. After this prologue... I will go on a time-jump alllllllllllllllllllll the way to something that also isn't in the books, so this is an AU. If you don't like them, there's a nice little button in the top left hand corner of the screen labeled 'back' which you can use to leave. :-) Have fun!  
  
Oh, my disclaimer. I forgot, so here it is: I own nothing except Lachiel, the beginning, the middle, the end, Lachiel's mom, and Sauron. I wish. Well, cheers and have a good time!  
  
Ah, yes, and my last thing (she said while everyone else began muttering 'What is *with* this person?! Just get on with the story, already!') Sorry, I'll make it quick. ~*~*~ means it is a dream sequence, and ~*~ means scene change. Bye now! ;-)  
  
A/N. Again: Oops, I forgot something. These ' ' (apostrophes) means the person speaking is talking in Sindarian or Quenya. " " (quotation marks) means common speech. :: :: (weird little dottie things) means black speech.  
  
~*~  
  
There was a slight rumbling, all that broke the misty blanket of silence of the rosy dawn, reaching out with long fingers of light. The sun peered over the tips of the mountains of Eredo Alata* at the strange, new sounds coming from the soil. The sound of caves collapsing upon caves grew louder, fast. A crack formed on the hard ground, deep and black. It spread, and even the sun hid behind the black, looming clouds, which, in turn, tried to hide behind the rise of the mountains in the lands of Nimdor** from the land's very heart. A crouching form rose out of red mists, hugging the ground, black hair spilling down over thin shoulders, like dark shadows. It sat, almost like a cat, then stood. His thin, white face was framed by a few strands of black hair; black eyes looked the world straight in the face. Full, red lips stood out against his white skin, the only color, it seemed, that he had upon his sharply angular face. He brought spidery hands before his features, and examined them as if for the first time. He was clothed in a long, black robe, a shimmering article which he eyed with contempt. He began to walk toward the green forest in the distance, curiously but warily. And then the nameless being turned his face to the wind, his hair was pushed back, revealing pointed ears. And he walked on, forming a name for himself: Belegon, the Mighty. He did not understand the language, but knew the words for some reason, the same reason that magic-and he-existed.  
  
* Mountains of Radiance  
  
* White land 


	2. Lachiel

Disclaimer: see the first chapter if you really, really, really want to know.  
  
Reminder: These '' (apostrophes) means the person speaking is talking in Sindarian or Quenya. " " (quotation marks) means common speech. :: :: (dottie things) means black speech.  
  
Again, ~*~*~ means it is a dream sequence, and ~*~ means scene change.  
  
A/N: First, this is the last one. Last, yes, there is a heck of a lot of Elvish. Other than that, I *welcome* constructive criticism.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Lachiel!" a firm but gentle voice floated to me on the wind.  
  
I sighed, and pushed back the stray strands of black hair behind by ears.  
  
"Stay," I told it, then began running.  
  
"Lachielllll!" I shouted as I flew toward the whiteness amid the trees. "I am Lachiel, Daughter of the Leaping Flame!"  
  
A tall figure stood in between thick tree trunks, ready to berate me.  
  
"Lachiel," she began.  
  
"Not now, mother!" I called back over my shoulder.  
  
"Watch..." my mother shrieked in alarm.  
  
WHAM! I ran into a tall, white pillar, and my mother ran up to me, gasping.  
  
"Lachiel! Are you all right?!"  
  
"Just kidding," I said, grinning cheekily. I pointed down near the bottom, where a greenish-brown stain the shape of my foot stood out.  
  
'You've been hanging about those... those... those...' she flushed.  
  
'Firrim*?' I supplied.  
  
'Yes!' she shouted in my face.  
  
"Ah," I said, grinning impishly. "You're right, I have!" I ducked a swipe of her spindly hand. "Though I don't see anything wrong with other humans!"  
  
She sighed. "Sometimes," she began in exasperation, "sometimes, I just wish..." Suddenly she seemed too tired to go on. I ran up to catch her if she fell, but she flapped a pale hand at me and gave me a look that said, Go to your room. I obeyed the unspoken command.  
  
~*~  
  
I flopped down on my bed and stared at the high ceiling. It was the color of the evening sky, and I felt myself twirling into slumber.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I was running through the woods, running for a reason I did not know. But fear pulsed through me, urging me to run from an unspoken, unheard, unseen fear. Pounding footsteps behind me urged me to flee faster. If I had been walking, perhaps I would have noticed the oddly regular scuffing of the ground in front of me, but as it was, I did not until it was too late.  
  
An entrapping set of long fingers fell heavily over my head and neck, but I thrashed against the bonds holding me captive. A short time passed, but the heavy restraints soon had me only struggling weakly. The net was pulled taut, and I fell weightily on the ground. My cheek was grinding in the dirt, my palms bloodied by the scraps of trying to hold myself from sliding. A blow landed at the base of my skull, followed by two more across the back of my head, and blackness swung into my vision.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I awoke sitting up, gasping, beads of sweat pouring into and stinging my pale-grey eyes.  
  
I did not remember the entire dream, just snatches, only the weight of the ropes slung across my shoulders, holding me down to the land.  
  
I pushed back my white sheets and ran silently out of my open, sunlit room, out into the open wild.  
  
'Lachiel!' my mother called from the branches of one of the giant, white trees outside our home. 'Time to do your practice course!'  
  
'Hiril**!' I cried back, 'Do I really have to just now? I'm tired!'  
  
"From playing with your human friends," she retorted in Sindarian.  
  
I grinned again; she had a funny habit of using my friends against me.  
  
"Yes," I hollered back, just as loudly as I walked down the stairs and outside.  
  
She sighed, audible from even where I was standing, and ran toward me. My face suddenly felt extraordinarily white as she advanced like a lion. I stood my ground and called out, 'O.K, I'll do it!' I ran past her as fast as I could to the trees.  
  
I shot up the white trunk; hand over hand faster and faster as I heard my mother climbing up behind me. Finally, I reached the first rope. I grabbed it and let go of the tree, barely thinking of the ground hundreds of feet below me. I grinned in pure joy as I let go of the trunk, but it turned into a puzzled expression mixed with fear. I was falling.  
  
* Mortals  
  
** Lady, as in miss, or Mrs., not lady like old woman  
  
A/N: Should Legolas catch her as she falls? Or some other mysterious person? Suggestions are welcome!  
  
A/N: Yes, it *was* short, but the chapters will get longer, I promise. Now I believe that there is a little button that you can use to... *weird creepy voice* review for meeeeeee!!!! 


	3. Rescued!

Rescued!  
  
A/N: By popular vote, Legolas should (note the "should") catch Lachiel. And, well, he may. You've got to read my story to find out! *Laughs evilly*. You know the drill. And also, my story will be built on your ideas! You're the brains! (Unless I have to be.) Well, I don't have that much to say. Oh, and Legolas, if he shows up, will have blond hair. Just to make it easier on myself. And if he shows up, well, never mind. Now, just the disclaimer and some little reminders:  
  
Disclaimer: I told you so! Ok, wait, I need to do my disclaimers, don't I? Here I go! I own nothing except Lachiel, the beginning, the middle, the end, Lachiel's mom, and Sauron. I wish. So, really, I just own Lachiel, the beginning, middle, end, and Lachiel's mom. Oh, I also own... Lachiel's rescuer! Unless he's Legolas, of course. That is, the Legolas from Tolkien's books. *laughs evilly*  
  
~*~*~ means it is a dream sequence, and ~*~ means scene change. And last but not least (what?! It IS very important that you know what people are speaking--- unless you want me to just write all Sindarian and Quenya in Sindarian and Quenya.) So: ' ' (apostrophes) means the person speaking is talking in Sindarian or Quenya. " " (quotation marks) means common speech. :: :: (weird little dottie things) means black speech. Got it? Good. Here I go! (There will still probably be a lot of Elvish, but, according to popular demand, the translations will appear right after that sentence or paragraph, depending.)  
  
Got to tell you now, because at the end, if I did, it would ruin the mood, PLEASE REVIEW!!! Yes, I will accept flames. Especially because some of you *cough*Springflash*cough* will probably be disappointed.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Fooled you, didn't I. Well, this is IMPORTANT!!!! Ok. This may get a bit. well. Hum herm. Yes. Some people won't like this, anyway, nothing that bad except some kissing (I'm so glad that this isn't going to become a movie.). General mushy stuff. Kissing, and perhaps other blah. You know the drill. Can't say I didn't warn you. Oh, yeah. It might not happen: it doesn't happen in this chapter. Just future events. I'll just let you beg for whatever you want.  
  
~*~  
  
Leaves whipped at my face and twigs scratched and tore at my arms and clothes. My stomach rose into my throat; and I felt faint: the last time I had fallen, it had resulted in three weeks healing- two broken arms, four broken ribs, cracked collarbone, and a sprained ankle finished off with a broken leg. And a concussion. Then why had I fallen this time? I suppose I was thinking again (supposedly a bad habit while climbing), and I didn't realize that the "rope" that I had grabbed was really a branch.  
  
Blurs swept past me, green, brown, grey, gold. Gold?! I tried to shake my head, but I only hit my head on a passing branch. I curled up, grabbing my knees, tucking my head into the small hollow between them. I looked through a small hole in my arms, and saw the ground rushing up at me, closer, closer, faster. Celiel nan gurth!* I thought desperately. (*I am going to death.)  
  
I squeezed my eyes shut and braced myself to hit the ground.  
  
"Umph!" I sighed as I landed, the wind knocked out of me. My head flipped back, but something-one? - caught it. I tried to shake my head, but I was quaking too badly from my fall to even lift a hand. I opened my eyes, and immediately closed them again. Whoever was playing jokes on me, this was not a good one: holding me in his arms was a long-haired Elda**, who had a large grin on his face. Blue eyes sparkled gaily. **"of the stars" or Elf.  
  
I groaned, and his smiling face turned worried. I rolled my eyes lightly.  
  
For a moment I tried to figure out where I was, and what was going on, and finally I sighed. "Ok," I said. "Who are you, what is your business here, and WHY ARE YOU HOLDING ME?!"  
  
He grinned again, revealing straight white teeth. I closed my eyes and slapped my forehead.  
  
"I'm holding you because you were falling," he said laughing, "and I'm here because I was coming to visit anyway, to visit Calmir***." ***Jewel of the Light  
  
"Why should I trust you?" I asked suspiciously. "And what did you say your name was?"  
  
"Let's see," the elf said, "You could trust me because... I saved you, and I know the name of the Lady of this House, and, well, I saved you. As for my name, I didn't."  
  
"So what's your name," I demanded, more of a command than a question.  
  
"So you're Lachiel, Calmir's daughter. I've heard of you," he said. His face was suddenly very serious. I glared.  
  
He laughed again, but this time it wasn't so light. I looked to the heavens and thought to myself, Deli!*. *horrors. "Why did someone so annoying have to catch me," I muttered. To the person holding me, I commanded, "Let me down, or I'll... I'll... I'll haunt you forever!"  
  
Gold-hair looked at me gravely. "We wouldn't want that, now would we," he said as he set me down. I fell the moment he let go, but ignored his hand and his worried look. "Shut up," I muttered.  
  
~*~  
  
We finally arrived at my house- it took me several minutes to stagger from one supporting tree to the next, but I refused to be helped. Several times I had to tell him that if he wanted to help me he'd have to knock me out first, so there. He left me alone after that. My mother was waiting at the house, clearly having looked for some time, judging by the stains and scratches on her arms and clothes. But she stood elegantly as ever.  
  
'I told you not to do that sort of thing,' she snapped at me as we came into view. I was swept off my feet in her hug as she reprimanded me. Her pleasant smell of cinnamon and sugar mixed together made me feel better, and I straight away felt stronger.  
  
'Hello, Legolas,' she finally said to the elf. I gasped and glared at him.  
  
'Hello, Calmir, you look stunning as usual,' he greeted her back. He grinned at my glower. "So this is Lachiel?" he asked, looking me over from my long, black hair to my booted feet.  
  
"Yes," she said, holding my shoulders.  
  
"Ma," I said, "I can speak for myself." I brushed off her hands. "I'm Lachiel," I told him. "And I'm as stubborn as anything."  
  
He grinned. "I noticed," he said to me. I frowned at him. He knew something that he wasn't telling me.  
  
"And you're the prince of Mirkwood, son of Thranduil. Aren't you."  
  
"Actually, no, that's a common mistake, though. I'm Legolas II, son of Legolas, son of Thranduil."  
  
I blinked and shook my head. "Um, no. No, no, no, no. Legolas never got married..."  
  
"Actually, dear," my mother said, "he did."  
  
I blinked again. ((A/N: *blinkblink* IT IS AN AU!!! I TOLD YOU!!!)) "Ok then, to whom?"  
  
"Her name was unknown. Never mind that." ((Therefore, I'm too lazy to think of a name. Sorry for the disappointment, Moonwinges! I'm not such a great writer! *grins*))  
  
I glared at them both, and then ran off to my room to do some serious thinking.  
  
~*~  
  
Calmir looked at Legolas II, and said quietly, "She will figure out why you came within the week, let me tell you now, so if you want to tell her, I would suggest tomorrow or tonight at supper."  
  
~*~  
  
I sat in my chair, staring at my closet. So the Legolas who had saved me was the fellowship-Legolas's son, and he had just "happened" to be under me when I fell. What else? He seemed rather grave when he figured out who I was, and he knew a strangely large amount about me. So, either I was more well-known to princes than I thought I was, or that "family friend," who I hadn't even heard of until this day, was more than just a friend. I banished the thought that Legolas might be my half-brother from my mind. So what else? I fell asleep thinking about all that had been happening.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I stood and watched my mother and Legolas whisper something, then we went inside, into the large hall. They set up the dining table without looking at each other, using the smaller, round one. I looked, curious. Legolas's place was opposite mine, and my mother was opposite the large opening through the marble to the trees outside. Through it, I could see the large branch continuing from the place where the hall was upon it; on the other side of the room was a round stair with a curved roof, leading up to the bedrooms, also placed on large branches. The one under the hall, though it was a rather small one, was so wide I could not wrap my arms around it.  
  
My mother looked at Legolas. "So," she said, her musical voice echoing slightly, "are you going to tell her tonight?"  
  
Legolas looked at her thoughtfully. "I think I should. Though maybe she would take it better if you told her."  
  
She smiled, and then shook her head. "She's a free spirit. You don't have to, unless your father insists. Because I'm not. I know how hard she is to live around with." I looked at her calmly, even though normally I would have chased her around. He nodded. "I suppose that I should tell her. I know, as a fact, that my father would never withdraw," he said.  
  
White mists swirled around us, and the dream disappeared from my sight.  
  
~*~  
  
I was running through the silver-white trees, ducking, dodging, and darting. Someone was behind me, but I wasn't running away from them, I was running with them. My chest was burning and my legs hurting, I had a cramp in my side, but I kept dashing through the woods. A warm, light rain started falling, and there was a slight breeze. My white dress fluttered as I sprinted toward a lake in the distance. Finally I arrived, followed shortly by the other. I turned around and smiled at him and he smiled back, then I took off my shoes and dipped my feet into the water.  
  
He sat down next to me ((A/N: Gee, three guesses who it is that's with her. Orlando Bloom?)), and did the same as me. I laid down on the grass, welcoming the rain which ran down my face. I grinned at him, and he gently touched my cheek. "Lachiel," he whispered softly.  
  
I sat up again, and dived into the cool water before me. The water turned to a weird spray, disappearing also, amid my heartbeat.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I sat up; I had slid to the floor as I slept. A knocking on the door, persistent, immediately explained the heartbeat. I grimaced as I stretched sore muscles.  
  
"What?" I cried impatiently at the door.  
  
"Lachiel? Are you in there?" someone's voice floated through the door. It was the same voice as the person's in my dream.  
  
"No, I'm not, I'm JUST PRETENDING!" I shouted.  
  
"Oh, OK," Legolas said. "Just making sure." He opened the door and walked in. I groaned and mentally vowed to put locks on my door. "Calmir told me to tell you that she said that it was time for supper," he said, making it as complicated as he could.  
  
"Oh. Well, I need to change and I'll get down there as soon as possible," I told him.  
  
He nodded and left, and I slipped behind a changing screen with an elegant, white gown. The collar was too low for my taste, but my mother liked it. It had large shoulders but the sleeves fit my arms perfectly. The hem was bordered with gold thread, as was the collar. The collar was squared, rounded where the points would be. It was also bordered by small, white seed pearls and black ones, which switched off. I touched lightly the grayish V at the bottom of the torso, which led into skirts: a white skirt on top, which was opened in front, and bordered in the same manner as the collar, open about five inches, and then a grey one which was only opened about three inches, also bordered with gold, then a black one which was not opened at all. The bottom hem of the black skirt was touched with dangling white pearls.  
  
After I arranged the dress so that it was comfortable, I put on a necklace which was made with pearls also, chained on white gold. Finally, I put up my hair so that a large bun on the top of my head was large and round, but I used only about half of my thick hair, then let the rest cascade from the bun down my back. I dotted my black hair with tiny pearls and black diamonds, then put a gold-framed, pearl-embedded tiara on my bun so that it sparkled. ((A\N: wish I had those sort of clothes!))  
  
I pulled open the door, and nearly ran into Legolas as he goggled at me.  
  
"What?" I demanded.  
  
'You're... you're... beautiful!' he said in Quenya.  
  
"Ooo, how special," I muttered.  
  
He offered me his arm. "Well, such a lady should not be allowed to her supper without an..." he trailed off as I glared at him. "Ok," he said. "May I please have the privilege of taking you to supper, my beautiful lady?"  
  
I stared at the ceiling as if to find patience. "All right," I said, lightly hooking my arm in his.  
  
We walked down the stair together. The light purplish glow surrounded us in a soothing color, and the stars whispered secrets from above us. 


	4. Author's Note

A/N: Iã€€am really sorry that this is taking so long; my moms computer is where I saved all of my work, and right now it is unstable and crashes whenever word is opened. I will try to get the next chapters up ASAP. Just to make up for the wait, I will post two chapters next time. Sorry guys (and gals)!!!!! 


End file.
